Memoirs of a Shadow
by Recalcitrant
Summary: Naruto has never had the perfect life, always labelled for something out of his control. So what hapens when his life gets turned upside down, when 'a knight in shining armour' comes to save him from clutches of the orphanage?
1. Chapter 1

Author(s): Anar and YaoiRocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... sigh that is but a dream...A very desprate dream...

Painring: ShikaNaru, Onesided Sasunaru, Hints if Kibahina, AsumaIruka

* * *

Asuma was perched atop of a large branch taking his break from the work he was supposed to be doing. Ah…they won't mind if he just had a little time away…will they? He gave a sigh and looked at the sandwich in his left hand and the bottle of drink in the other. Man, he needed a cigarette

"Give it!" a male rough voice could be heard saying in a loud growl. Asuma frowned. It sounded angry. As soon as the man had spoken there was a small cry, something akin to a muffled whimper of a small child.

Having his peace disrupted, Asuma carefully made his way through the bushes and the trees and came to a small clearing where he saw a small blonde haired child and a fully grown up male, towering over the tiny boy. He noted that the child was holding a small teddy bear to his chest tightly as if not wanting to let go.

Hiding behind an ancient tree, pressing his back against the ageing bark, he waited for them to make the move. Asuma was uniquely curious about what was happening and why this man seemed to want to do harm to the poor child. His eyes then widened slightly when he saw who the child was. It was Uzumaki Naruto…the child with the demon sealed inside him. The Kyuubi _prison._

"Give it here you snotty little brat" the man sneered, as he made a swipe for the small plush toy in the boys tiny arms. The tiny blonde stumbled back slightly, his small frame trembling violently, trying to hide the toy from view.

"Nooo." The small boy wailed, clutching the toy against his small frame, as if trying to protect it from danger.

"A ruddy demon doesn't deserve such a classy toy" the man once again sneered and roughly pulled the toy out of the child's arms roughly, causing the child to fall to the ground, letting out a pained whimper.

The small child with spiky blonde hair began to tremble a little as his sea blue eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip began to quiver.

Naruto, stood up, though only reaching just below the mans thighs, he held his arms in the air, as if expecting his toy to be handed back to him, but he'd been disappointed enough times to know that wouldn't happen.

"What did you do you little freak?" the man cruelly snarled. "Steal this piece of shit, or find it in a dumpster? Most likely stole it. You wouldn't be able to afford this!"

Kneeing the boy away, he roughly plucked the toys head from its body, smirking.

"Oops" he cruelly chided as he brought out a sharp kunai. "Oh dear, my hand just slipped"

A strike was blown to the lifeless item, then another and another. The child that had been pushed onto the floor was staring at the man with fear, his wide eyes fixed on the toy that was being ripped to shreds by the heartless man.

The man's smirked died down when Naruto began to sniff. "Stupid demon," The man then chuckled when a few tears ran down whiskered cheeks.

Asuma was about to make a move when he noticed that the man was leaving, throwing what was left of the broken toy over his shoulder, letting the stuffing fall just before the child like snow in a cold winters day. Asuma watched as the blonde child crawled forward and picked up the toy's remains.

"It's okay Tatsu-chan; I'll f-fix you right up." Naruto said quietly to the toy as he began to assemble the bits together. Almost as if using building bricks, Naruto stacked the teddy together.

The outcome was without prevail. It just looked like rounded up pieced of wool with a head. The bears head slightly wavered with the wind and suddenly toppled off the small mound, landing face first into the dirt.

Naruto stared at the spot where the head was now laying, vision becoming blurry and his bottom lip sticking out just a little into a pout. He tried again and again, but everytime, the head fell off. The child started to cry softly,

"Come on Tatsu-chan! Y-you have to fight the wind!"

Asuma, feeling awkward about watching a child cry, approached the blonde, his hands still wielding his sandwich and drink. (A/N: LOL)

"Hey kid," Asuma began and smiled a little when the child froze and slowly turned his attention to him, once again clutching the remains of the toy to his chest, his eyes wide with fear.

"Um…want a sandwich?" Asuma asked, as he held out his hand which held onto the two slices of bread with ham and cheese in between it.

Naruto's eyes turned comical wide, before the child grabbed the fallen head and rushed away from the strange man offering him food. The last time that happened, he had been beaten up and left for dead. He didn't want that again.

Azuma sighed as he watched the retreating back of the small child. It didn't surprise him, the way the boy reacted. It made him sad really… the way the boy couldn't even afford to trust a kind stranger.

"Man, I seriously need to get one of those 'get in touch with your emotional side' books" he said as he picked up what was left of the broken toy, staring at the pieces with sad eyes.

He would come back tomorrow and try and talk to the boy.

* * *

xAnarx: Yeah!! Chapter one is a go!!

YaoiRocks: hey, Anar-chan, wanna go beat that bastard up?? He hurt Naru-chan!!!

xAnarx: I know!? Shocking isn't it!!

Chibi Naruto: -sniff- poor Tatsu-chan…

YaoiRocks: AWW!!! –hugs chibi Naruto- there there, we wuv you!

xAnarx: Yes…show the love and review!!...Seriously...No joke...Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Since I havent been able to write this week, due to some emotional and physical problems, YaoiRocks has graciously writen the second chapter. Now when I read this chpater my mood, I must say, Lightened up straight away.

Thank her Ladies and Gents. Without her you wouldn't be reading this :p

Anyway Enjoy the chapter now.

* * *

After he was relieved from his post, Asuma left quickly for the market. He hoped to get to the toy shop before it closed for the day.

Marching through lane of crowded shops, and weaving through the bustling crowd, he entered a brightly coloured one that emitted a small tune from the doorway that you would expect to come from a child's music box. Asuma paused, looking through the rows of toys. There were many kinds. From simple wooden carvings to intricate looking teddies.

"Looking for something special?" the owner gently asked Asuma as he'd spotted the lost looking nin scanning through the many rows of toys and frowning.

"Well," Asuma began scratching his chin, still frowning; realising that he wasn't exactly sure what to get the small blonde.

"You got anything that kids absolutely would love no matter what?" Asuma asked as the other man's eyebrow rose higher than the other. Asuma felt like an idiot.

"Sir, this is a toy shop" The old man with grey hair said softly, chuckling at the awkwardness of the man.

"Is the toy for a boy or a girl?" the man asked, taking pity on the embarrassed and confused man.

"Well it's a boy, but I'm really looking for something soft you know, like a teddy but not a teddy" Asuma explained, getting frustrated with himself as he was having difficulty describing a child's toy.

"So you're looking for a stuffed toy, soft and cuddly, for a boy?" Asuma nodded at the simple deduction.

"Well, most of the plush toys are teddies, but we do have some other animal ones" the old man said, directing Asuma's attention towards a display high above the rest of the toys.

Asuma's eyes were drawn to a bright orange toy that seemed to call out to him. Asuma walked over to the stand and pulled the toy down and examined it. Though not an expert on toys, he could tell that this stuffed animal was special and well made and crafted. The fur was soft and gleamed slightly. It was a cute orange fox with a big bushy tail.

It was perfect.

Paying the man, Asuma walked slowly home, admiring the toy in his hands and ignoring the strange and questioning glances he received from people passing by.

Upon entering the home, he put the toy on the mantle and sat down, staring at it. He hoped the small boy liked it; especially now that his old toy was ruined. Asuma thought about the little boy. He seemed a little small for his age, no doubt from the fact that people never really fed him. He gave a sigh. Naruto didn't really look like the demon in his mind; just an ordinary kid, like any other.

He shook those thoughts from his mind and stood up, intent on having something to eat and then bed.

The next day, since he had the day off, he decided to go and see if he could find the small blonde. He made his way to the clearing he had seen the blonde the previous day, but, as he thought, Naruto wasn't there. He gave a sigh and took a drag of his cigarette.

He made his way back into town, wondering aimlessly, hoping that he would be able to encounter the small blonde again.

At midday, he had a break from his search and bought himself something to eat. He was disturbed when he heard a small commotion from a shop nearby,

"Get out of here, you bloody demon! You're scaring away the customers."

Asuma frowned when he heard the sound of skin impacting on skin, the cry of a small child and the laughter of the shop owner. Making his way to the scene, he saw the blonde from yesterday lying in some dry dirt with a sneering shop owner standing above him; the onlookers where doing nothing to help. Feeling angry at the lack of response to the scene of a man hitting an innocent child, although Naruto was far from innocent in their eyes, he moved forwards. The shop owner blinked at the sight of the shinobi making his way over to them and he said,

"Hello, what can I do you for?"

Asuma ignored the man and looked down at the child sitting in the dirt. He was wearing a pair of worn shorts and a ripped and dirty t-shirt. The boy was staring at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. With a sigh, Asuma bent and picked the child up, ignoring the shocked gasps of the villagers, and walked off down the street, away from the busy street.

He was aware of the fact that Naruto had stiffened in his arms, not moving and hardly breathing. He ignored this and set the child down once they had reached an empty street. The blonde stared up at him with wide beautiful blue eyes, watching his every move. Asuma gave a small shudder. It felt like as if those eyes could see into his very soul. It made him feel exposed. The brown haired male brushed this aside, Asuma knelt so that he was eye level with the child and smiled at the boy,

"Hello Naruto, I've been looking for you all day."

Naruto looked a little nervous and his stance suggested that he was ready to bolt at any given moment. Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out the fox toy that he had bought the previous day and held it out. Naruto stared at the thing, his eyes wide.

"Take it, it's for you. I felt bad that your other one was broken."

With tiny trembling hands, Naruto reached out and took the toy, snapping it to his chest and holding it tightly as if afraid to loss it. In a very small voice, the child said,

"Thank you…"

"Aren't you a polite kid?" Asuma said, smiling a little bit at the boy. The blonde gave a hesitate, yet bright smile in return. It was a nice smile.

"What was that all about at the shop?" He asked gently. A sad look crossed over the boy's face,

"I don't know. I wanted to buy some bread, but the man kicked me out."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I know, I'll buy you something to eat, okay?"

The boy looked at him, distrust showing in blue orbs. After a moment of silence, he said,

"Okay…"

"What would you like?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second before smiling and exclaiming,

"Ramen!"

Asuma gave a chuckle and ruffled soft blonde locks,

"Okay, your choice!"

"Yay!" The boy cried, moving off down the street, giving a delighted little laugh. Asuma smiled and followed the boy through the twisting streets of Konoha. Naruto didn't seem to notice the mutterings and the glares thrown in his direction. The boy then stopped at the ramen stand and jumped on one of the stalls.

As Asuma approached, he heard the chief say kindly to the boy,

"Hello Naruto! What will it be this time?"

"Miso ramen please Ojii-chan!"

"Okay, coming right up!"

Asuma sat next to the boy, watching at Naruto studied his new toy intently. The old man blinked and looked at him,

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Some Pork ramen please."

A steaming bowl of ramen was put in front of the young boy and he quietly said, 'Itadakimasu' before diving in and seemingly inhaling the food. Asuma watched in a mixture of awe and horror. When the blonde finished that off, Asuma said,

"Don't eat to fast, you'll choke."

Naruto looked up at him, blinking in surprise. Asuma smiled kindly at him and began to eat his own meal as a second bowl was given to the blonde.

When the blonde had finished, Asuma stared at the ten empty bowls that were now piled on the counter. He gave a sigh, but took the required amount of money out of his wallet and handed it to the smiling man. He got down from the stall as the blonde hoped down, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Gomen, I was really hungry. Thank you…"

Asuma smiled at the boy,

"That's alright kid. We should do that again!"

A few weeks had passed since that incident, and the two would sometimes meet up. The boy was a little bundle of energy once you got to know him. He was such a cute kid. Asuma knew he was an orphan, living in one of the orphanages around the village. He was considering… maybe. It would depend on whether the orphanage would let him, being a ninja and all with a fairly busy schedule. He gave a sigh, running his hand through his dark hair as he took a drag of his cigarette. He was on his way to the orphanage to pick Naruto up so that they could spend a little time together.

People didn't like the fact that he was on friendly terms with the 'demon', but he didn't care for their opinion. The boy was sweet and always made him smile.

When he arrived at the orphanage, he frowned when he could hear shouting. He made his way to the source, which was the owner's office, and she was having a go at someone. He looked in through the half open door and narrowed his eyes. It was Naruto she was shouting at.

"You worthless piece of shit! Why didn't you stay out of sight? People don't adopt my charges because of you! You ugly little freak! This is the last straw! I'm throwing you out!"

The blonde looked ready to cry as he clutched the fox toy to his chest. The woman scowled and reached forward, wrenching the toy from the boy's grasp.

"And no stolen toys are allowed! You're going to have to pay the shop owner for this! And I'll make sure that you pay double!"

Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks as he back up towards the door, his eyes staring longingly at the toy now in the woman's possession. Naruto then stopped when he bumped into Asuma, who was now at this point standing in the door way. The woman blinked and asked,

"What can I do you for honourable shinobi?"

"Well for starters, give the toy back to Naruto. He didn't steal it, I bought it for him."

The woman looked shocked and outraged. She stood up straighter and spat,

"That demon stole it!"

"No he didn't. Give me the toy."

With great reluctance, the woman gave Asuma the toy. The brown haired Jounin smiled down at the blonde and handed him the toy,

"There you go!"

Naruto smiled up at him, taking the toy from his, and then clutched at his trouser leg with one hand. Asuma then looked up at the woman, who was stood there, her stance stiff as she watched the scene with burning eyes.

"Where're Naruto's adoption papers?" Asuma asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Wh-what!?" The woman asked, her voice shocked.

"Where're Naruto's adoption papers, I want to adopt him."

* * *

YaoiRocks: -evil cackle- we left it at a cliffhanger!

xAnarx: …yeah…

YaoiRocks: Muahahahaha!!!

xAnarx: What have you been eating?

YaoiRocks: Um…not much, but I've had a lot of coke!! Kukuku

xAnarx: O.o ...O-kay! Well people…reviews make us write faster…and cookies…and ramen…

Chibi Naruto: YAY RAMEN!

YaoiRocks: REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, we've had some great reviews, so thank you.

Note: Sorry if this chapter is not what you expected, but none the less it'll turn out great. (Asuma will be back)

Note: Shika-kun WILL be appearing soon, however not right now. (ShikaNaru)

Enjoy!

* * *

Uchiha Itachi watched intently as the small blond child shifted on the soft bed comfortably. Giving a small sigh, Itachi stood up from the end of the bed and left the room, sliding the door shut as he left.

Making himself some coffee he sat down on one of the sofas. He had been provided with a house separate from the Uchiha mansion along with enough money to provide for them both easily. For some reason, his father hadn't been too happy about that, but the council had been adamant in the fact that the two have their own house. Fuguko was furious. So, here he was, sitting in the small two bed roomed house looking after a five year old… it was not really his thing.

Only a few hours ago had he been assigned this lifelong assignment. This _mission_.

To look after Uzumaki Naruto. To raise Uzumaki Naruto. To be the 'father' of Uzumaki Naruto.

-flashback-

The eerie room was buzzing with whispers. Old and young alike, sat around a large wooden table. All discussing the fate of one young boy. Naruto flinched a little trying to ignore the angry glares that were fixated upon him. He trembled slightly, his sapphire eyes looking around at everyone in a nervous manner.

The large circular room was guarded at all entrances by ANBU members. No windows or curtains where open, thus the poor light that emitted into the room by lit candles created shadowy flames across the guards, making them look far more sinister than they already were.

"Then it is settled" one of the elders announced as he stood and signed a scroll just like the others crowded around the table had done not a minute ago.

Asuma was red in the face and looked more than ready to attack somebody. Naruto was standing beside him, somewhat hidden in his shadow, cowering under the weight of the stares directed at him.

"You cannot do this!" Asuma roared, clutching Naruto's hand tightly, unwilling to let him go. He glared at the elders and then turned his pleading eyes on his father.

Sarutobi was old, wise and very powerful but even so this decision was not his. If it was, he would have said yes straight away, he would have made the little blonde happy; he would have made his own son a happy man in the blink of an eye but the elders got involved and ruined all of that.

"Itachi-san, your father has agreed to this contract," another elder began speaking. "Do you also accept?"

Itachi, the protégé of the Uchiha clan, who was seated near the wall, his cold calculating eyes fixed on the elders the whole meeting, nodded his head softly, his eyes now over the small blonde. The deal was made and his father had signed the papers.

-End flashback-

Itachi took a sip of his coffee and watched the rain fall hard against his new window. He remembered how upset Sarutobi Asuma was, the infuriating look that was clearly etched into his face. Itachi hoped that the man wouldn't blame him. If it would help, he would allow the man to have unlimited access to the boy. It would make Naruto happier at any rate considering how attached he was to the Hokage's son.

The trial had started when the orphanage refused to let Asuma adopt Naruto. The trial was long, tiresome and very boring. Itachi had hated it and was glad that it was over, but not to glad with the final decision. Why didn't they let Asuma adopt the child in the first place.

Itachi remembered how his father had summoned for him to inform him of this new development.

-flashback-

"Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto will be a benefit to the Uchiha clan" Uchiha Fuguko said, turning his cunning eyes to his eldest son.

He'd gone on to explain how the Elders weren't allowing Asuma to adopt Naruto and how the Orphanage wasn't allowing Naruto back since they hated his very presence and blaming the fact that people didn't adopt children because of him.

Fuguko even explained how if the Villagers would be less scared of the boy if they thought that the young Uzumaki was being kept under tight control of the police force, which would bring the Uchiha's more respect. After all, the police force could control the demon and make the village safer. That was his fathers reasoning, Itachi on the other hadn couldn't care less about the village.

-End flashback-

Itachi continued watching the rain fall, still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He gave a small sigh. All this fuss over one child… he felt sorry for Naruto really. He had the same opinion as Asuma… Naruto was not the demon, just an innocent child. And you could see that in his eyes.

"'Tachi-niisan" a small voice called out from the doorway of the living room. Itachi turned his head in the direction of the small voice, blinking slightly at the small figure.

It was Naruto, crouching down by the door, clutching Kyuubi-chan (the fox Asuma bought) in his arms. He looked upset and scared.

Placing the hot, steaming mug of coffee on the table before him, Itachi walked over to the child and picked him up, rocking him in his arms softly as the boy muffled a cry.

He was used to calming a child when they cried. After all, he did have a brother, the same age as Naruto to be exact. He'd also seen his mother doing the same thing many times.

"Shh, Naruto-kun" Itachi whispered softly, rubbing Naruto's back as he settled himself once again on the large emerald sofa. "Everything going to be alright"

Naruto draped his legs around Itachi's waist and tucked his face into Itachi's chest. His crying did not subside so Itachi continued, whispering, assuring and promising him of sweet-nothings.

About an hour later, Naruto stopped crying, though he still used Itachi as a pillow as if seeking comfort in the close contact with the older boy.

"How about something to eat?" Itachi asked, smiling a little when the boy looked up with big hopeful sapphire eyes and a silly little grin on his face. Food always helped, especially Ramen.

"What would you like?" Itachi asked as he saw Naruto nod.

Naruto mumbled and looked down, hiding the small blush that had appeared. Itachi looked amused before poking Naruto's side gently, bringing out a giggle from the boy.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, as he continued poking and tickling affectionately, smirking when the boy squirmed, giggling hard as he tried to push the Uchiha's hands away.

"Mercy, Mercy!" Naruto said loudly, uncontrollably laughing until Itachi stopped.

"Are you okay now?" Itachi asked, looking at the boy who now had a bright smile on his face. He received a nod.

"So what did you want to eat?" Itachi asked, walking over to the kitchen and placing Naruto on the black marble table-top whilst he rummaged through the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

"Miso Ramen!" Naruto announced loudly, clapping his hands with glee as he placed Kyuubi-chan next to himself.

"Hmm" Itachi said, as he began preparing the meal. When that was done, he gave the blonde the bowl and could only stare as Naruto inhaled the steaming noodles. He then gave a sigh before turning away and eating his own with much more dignity then the blonde

After their dinner Itachi talked about Naruto's new school as the blonde listened to him intently.

"There're lots of other children there for you to make friends with." Itachi said as he put the empty bowls into the sink so that he could wash them later.

Naruto was still unsure. "They won't like me" he said softly as he pulled Kyuubi-chan back into his arms, wanting to hold the dear toy close to him for comfort..

"Of course they will, plus my brother will be there," Itachi said as he walked back to Naruto. "I'll make sure he likes you"

Naruto smiled and soon his eyes were bright with energy. "Play a game?"

Itachi's eyebrows nearly furrowed at the thought but decided against his judgment. "Hide and seek?" The black haired ANBU suggested.

Naruto eagerly nodded and bounded out of the room as fast as his short legs would allow him as soon as Itachi had his eyes closed, counting to ten before going off to look for the blonde. Because of his ANBU training, he knew where the blonde was, but he let Naruto win.

A few hours later, after their little game and some watching TV, Naruto was once more back in Itachi's arms and yawning.

"Can I sleep with you" Naruto asked, softly as he felt his eye lids become heavier with his every breath.

* * *

xAnarx: Bet you weren't expecting that!

YaoiRocks: Expect the unexpected!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

xAnarx: O.o We need a mental institution…

YaoiRocks: kukuku. It's because am to kool for you.

xAnarx: … yeeaaahhh…. Okay! Anyways, review please!!

Chibi Naruto: -puppy eyes- yes, please review…

YaoiRocks: AWW!!! So kawaii!! –glomps chibi Naruto-

xAnarx: Save the poor chibi Naruto by sending your love via review.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry the update was slow, but I recently moved houses and school started and my life has generally been hectic.

Forgive me, and I hope to havenext chapter up sooner than this one.

* * *

Whatever Naruto expected school to be, it wasn't what he got. 

The teachers and instructors of the school all seemed to glare and whisper, the children mostly seemed to ignore him or be mean to him and worst of all, the adults all sneered and pulled their children away from him whenever he was close so he was never given the chance to talk to them.

His first school day ended and he was now stood alone beside the large iron gates looking out into the streets, waiting for his guardian. He had been stood there for a while when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to face his teacher, Iruka. He blinked in surprise and smiled up at the man.

"C'mon Naruto-kun. You'll have to come to the office with me." Iruka sighed.

The other workers had left, the students had deserted the now empty school and night was quickly approaching.

Holding his teachers hand Naruto was lead into a busy street and a few minutes later into a tall circular building. He was set down on a comfortable chair and given something to eat and drink as well as pens and paper to draw and doodle on.

Iruka sadly looked out the window as rain began to pour in torrents, smashing against the window loudly and drenching the city with the cold life giving liquid.

"Make yourself comfortable Naruto-kun, we'll be here a while" Iruka sighed as he pulled his vest off, hanging it on a nearby wall and sat on a hard back chair, pulling a stack of papers to himself, obviously a load of students work that had yet to be marked.

"I have to work till ten and I don't think we'll have time to go looking for your father in this weather" Iruka said as he observed Naruto fiddling with his few pieces of paper.

"Are you going to be okay?" Iruka asked, trying to get some sort of a reaction out of the small blonde boy.

Nothing. Naruto shifted a little in the provided chair and shyly nodded before going back to fiddling with his pencil and paper.

Around nine thirty, Uchiha Itachi walked in with a wad of papers in his hand, neatly held inside a plastic wallet. His feet were cowered in mud and he looked soaking wet, having just been out side in the pouring rain.

"You," Iruka suddenly hissed out, standing from his chair and glaring at the other man. "I want a word with you"

Itachi looked confused before backing away and walking into the corridor with the angry nin who would collect his report in.

Iruka silently tip-toed out of the room and softly closed the office door with a soft click before rounding on the tall black haired elite nin.

"What where you thinking?" Iruka loudly and angrily asked, prodding the man before him sharply.

"That boy, has been outside the school waiting for you to come take him home and here you are, a bloody mess handing your report in!"

Itachi twitched at the sudden contact and a sudden confusion flashed across his face but it was gone just as soon as it had appeared. He looked down at the smaller nin with the blank, stoic face that Uchiha's were famous for.

"Umino-san, what are you talking about?"

"Naruto, you jerk!" Iruka snarled, his loud voice had gotten the attention of many other workers within his department who stared at the two in amazement. "That child you left waiting for you in the blistering cold. What makes you think that's acceptable?!"

With every 'you' Iruka applied a sharp prod followed by his volume getting louder. By now, all of the workers had stopped what they were doing to watch the Chuunin. They had never seen an elite ANBU being told off by a mere Chuunin that taught children all day.

"What is it with all you elite nin? Always handing your reports in late, always thinking your better than everybody!" Iruka continued to rant, he was now red in the face and unaware of those surrounding him and Itachi. "Always thinking you can get away with things, I mean he's five for Kami's Sake!!!"

Itachi stood before him silently and expressionless. His emotionless coal black eyes gazed at Iruka.

"I will collect Naruto and be gone" Itachi stated as if it was another mission or a greeting with a stranger. "Thank you for taking good care of him in my absence"

Before Iruka could utter another word of his anger or shock, Itachi had handed him his report, entered his office, lifted Naruto into his arms and transported away.

Sighing angrily Iruka completed his shift and left for his house while on the other side of the city Itachi was taking a shower as Naruto changed and got ready for bed.

The city bit by bit slept deep into the night and woke to the unwelcome harsh rays of sunlight. All yawning and wishing they had more time to sleep. One of them being Asuma Sarutobi, who had been drinking the night before with Kakashi who was now sprawled across his floor, snoring loudly.

Back in the household of Uchiha-Uzumaki, Itachi was sat beside Naruto's bed, watching the boy whimper and cower in his dream.

"Naruto." he silently called out, slowly shaking him as to wake the frightened boy.

"N-no!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed before thrashing wildly and waking up. "W-What happened?"

In the blinding light, the young blonde squinted as he realised he was back in his new bed, in his new house with his new dad and no fox, or blonde men to hurt him. Naruto even looked out the window to make sure that there were no frogs names Gamabunta falling from the sky.

"Are you Okay?" Itachi asked, a little puzzled by Naruto's antics as they were nothing alike to his brother.

"Yah…" Chirped the blonde smiling softly, looking more angelic and innocent. "No Gama-b-b-binta"

If Itachi was a girl who always liked pink things, flowers and kittens and always giggled madly at cute or hot things, He surely would have fainted at the way Naruto tried to pronounce the name, however he was not, and being an elite nin, he focused more on the important details.

'How did the child know of the Fourth Hokage's personal summon.'

"School starts soon" Itachi stated.

"Mou..." Naruto began, childishly crawling back under the covers. "I don' wanna go"

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, falling back into the silence as he zipped up his vest, he had many errands to run.

"People don't like me!" Naruto huffed as he was pulled out of the bed and led into the bathroom.

"It'll get better" Itachi assured absent minded as he handed Naruto a small toothbrush with paste on it.

"Get ready and come downstairs after your done" Itachi ordered before making the bed in the other room and leaving to prepare some breakfast.

When Naruto was finally ready, with his hair messed up, and his shirt back to front and his shoes on the wrong feet, Naruto looked up at Itachi and gave a bright smile almost as if he was proud of himself. Sighing Itachi fixed Naruto and made him more presentable whilst doing so, he instructed Naruto to stay around the park after school for he had another mission that afternoon but Itachi promised not to be longer than half an hour. He didn't want another episode with Umino Iruka, which Naruto still didn't know about as he was comfortably snoozing at the time.

"Will you be okay for 30 minutes?" Itachi asked trying to get some assurance out of Naruto.

Nodding sharply, Naruto bounded out the door and raced off towards the school, with Itachi hot on his heels with long, swift and elegant, almost graceful strides.

"Bye!" Naruto shouted loudly, getting more unwanted attention as Itachi patted his head and walked out the gates, not sparing another glance backwards.

"Oi, how come you're with my brother?" a small black haired boy asked angrily as he approached with a few other people.

"I'm on my own" Naruto replied, looking around himself as if expecting somebody to be there.

"Baka, I meant the guy who just left" the boy who had named himself Uchiha Sasuke snarled.

"Ooh, why din you say?" Naruto said back laughing a little "He's my tou-san!"

"You're the stupid kid my Dad's talking about!" Sasuke seethed as he pointed at Naruto angrily, his dark angry eyes narrowed with hate and loathing.

"Leave him alone Sasuke." another young boy with spiked brown hair and dark shades softly murmured.

"Are you new?" a third boy asked as he looked Naruto up and down and yawned. "Troublesome"

"Ne," a larger boy began, taking large bites out of his chips. "He was here yesterday Shikamaru"

"I was asleep." the boy Shikamaru said before sitting down next to Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and to Naruto before yawning again and muttering "Troublesome."

"Don't mind him, he's just a lazy guy, Iruka sensei ordered him to be your guide yesterday break time but he was sleeping" Chouji explained.

Sasuke, angry for being ignored, left quickly with a few hundred girls trailing after him all giggling and whispering loudly in high pitched voices.

"T-thanks" Naruto stuttered a little to Shino who had gone silent once more and he looked a little scary as you couldn't tell what he was looking at or if he was smiling or frowning with the high-collar coat.

"That's Shino" Chouji also explained. The plump boy seemed to be the friendliest and the most talkative.

Or so Naruto thought, until he met Kiba Inuzuka and his little puppy.

"You're the new kid, so how do you like things?" Kiba began but before a reply was given he continued. "My dad said he saw you at the report office yesterday, why where you there, I haven't ever been in there, what's it like? How old are you? How come Sasuke was talking to you, he doesn't talk to anybody, ever; he's always showing off to the girls and stuff…smug bastard"

Naruto nodded, looking confused and dazed at all the things Kiba had said, it was hard to follow.

"Your Uchiha Itachi son, correct" Shikamaru suddenly asked, cracking open one of his eyes as he looked at Naruto who blushed a little and nodded.

"Isn't he only 16?" Kiba asked as Akamaru approached Naruto, sniffed him and gave a loud yelp.

"Haha!" Kiba roared. "Akamaru liked you because he said you smell like food"

Things looked great for Naruto as he spent the rest of the day with some of the boys. Like Itachi had said things looked great and he now had a handful of friends who'd already invited him to play with them during breaks and lunches.

School came to a close and Naruto ended up in the park, waiting excitedly for his father to come.

"What are you doing here demon?" a snide voice called out to Naruto. "Aren't you dead yet?"

Frowning deeply, Naruto carefully turned around to see the same man that had ripped his teddy apart. He gulped and took a step back from the glaring man.

"What are you looking at you piece of shit" the man snarled, angrily approaching. "I just lost a lot of money! It was your fault wasn't it!"

Naruto franticly shook his head as he took small step backwards.

"Don't lie," the man sneered and the small blonde could smell the strong stench of heavy drinking coming from the man. "I'll kill you for it you useless brat!"

Naruto turned and was about to run when the man grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, dragging him backwards and eventually in the air. The blonde cried out and struggled violently, twisting about hoping that the man's grip would lossen.

"Filthy beast," the man whispered lethally "People will call me a hero for squashing this little roa.."

"And what will I say?" A cold voice dangerously asked as a cool metal blade touched the man's neck.

"Put the boy down and walk away. Now." Naruto knew the voice. It was his tou-san.

Though the attacker was drunk, he wasn't drunk enough to go against a ninja, especially one who held a sharp sword close to his throat. Quickly he dropped Naruto in midair and watched the small boy land with a thud and cough and wheeze and return to breathing properly, though a little fast to be normal.

"Why do you care anyway?" the man challenged, not realising who stood behind him. "He's just a filthy creature who should have been killed long time a.."

The man was silent for a second or two before he too fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Come," Itachi instructed Naruto as he put his sword away and watched the unmoving body with narrow angry eyes.

Around ten, way past Naruto's bed time a loud knock was heard from the front door. The tall dark haired pale man opened but he did not like who was on the other side.

"Baby, I heard this ridiculous rumour" said a cheery man as he pushed past Itachi and entered the house. "They told me you got a baby boy, and forgot all about me."

"I did." Itachi almost hissed back but held his tongue as he watched 'Sassy' stumble into the living room.

Silence reined the house for nearly a whole minute before 'Sassy' shrieked loudly.

"Be silent" Itachi ordered angrily as he cleared up some of the mess on the table up.

"What's that brat doing here?" The happy man now pointed at Naruto looking hurt. "Don't tell me he's yours!"

"He is, now would you leave" Itachi replied, this time hissing angrily at the man. After all what they had been a one night stand one week ago and 'Sassy' had been paid handsomely.

"B-but, baby" the man began sitting down beside Naruto. "Didn't I tell you, I don't like children?"

"Thank god." Itachi announced before holding the door open "Now get out of my house!"

"B-But" 'Sassy' quickly turned to Itachi and pulled off his shirt. "Didn't you like me, I thought you loved me!" He gave a funny look which in his mind was labelled 'loveable, love me'

While Itachi sneered cruelly in the man's direction, Naruto observed quietly, clutching his treasured toy.

"You were paid for your services now leave" Itachi snarled, getting angrier by the second that 'Sassy' intruded in his home though he did not show it. "Or I will force you."

Suddenly the man started giggling and laughing. "Oh I get it" he continued laughing almost hysterically.

Itachi looked just as confused as Naruto at the sudden change of mood...on the inside anyway.

"Baby" the man called out in a hoarse voice as he approached Itachi with his torso revealed. "If you wanted me that badly, you should have just said, there was no reason to get me jealous."

The man trailed a finger down Itachi chest, something no man dared do, even when they were drunk…unless they had a death wish.

'Sassy' was roughly grabbed and forcefully pushed out the door, before the man's hands trailed any lower on Itachi's body. Next came his shirt and shoes that he had taken off. Itachi slammed the door shut and leaned heavily on the frame sighing.

"Good riddance." Itachi silently muttered as the man began to beat on his door and shout and disrupt the calm atmosphere.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Naruto asked, looking confused at the door. The blonde haired tall pale man had now stopped banging on the door and his muffled cries could be heard. "You made him cry"

Itachi looked unfazed by the accusation but Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth had hung open, nearly touching the floor, his expression subsided only when the elegant man outside swore loudly, kicked the door sharply, howled in pain and stomped away, yelping every now and then.

"I don't have a boyfriend and he cries because he's weak and unwanted" Itachi explained before moving away from the door sighing once again.

"I cry," Naruto softly began. "Does it mean I'm weak and not wanted?"

"No" was the only answer Itachi gave as he cleared up the table and the plates but it made Naruto feel better none the less.

"Ne, Tou-san" Naruto called out from over the sofa. "I got a boyfriend, his names Shino."

The dishes in Itachi hand fell to the floor with a loud crash and not one of them survived the fall.

"You...You..." Itachi began, trying to understand the concept of the sentence. "Don't you think you're a little young and shouldn't you be looking for Girlfriends?"

Naruto pouted and frowned "But all the girls are with Sasuke and only a few people talk to me. Shino see, stood up for me because Sasuke was bul…"

There was a sudden soft chuckle and another sigh. But this time of relief. "You meant friend then, not boy-friend," Itachi began clearing the broken mess up when he realised something. "Why was Sasuke bullying you?"

* * *

xAnarx: Sassy

YaoiRocks: LOL, poor Itachi ¬.¬

xAnarx: -glomps itachi-

YaoiRocks: Mou...anyway...Please Review!!

xAnarx: Hai!! Review!!

Sassy: -puppy eyes- yes, please review…

YaoiRocks: 0.0

xAnarx: ROFLMAO


End file.
